Many applications exist for the storage of a high resolution color still video image. One such application involves the storage of maps which often have line widths as small as 0.004 inches, especially when such maps are to be used for military applications. It is highly desirable from both a cost and an availability standpoint to utilize standard commercial equipment in such storage systems. However, such equipment is normally designed to record video information which conforms to conventional broadcast television standards such as those promulgated by the NTSC. Such equipment records the video as a composite color signal rather than in its individual red, green and blue color components. Although, these storage systems, such as a video disc, typically have a 3 MHz. luminance bandwidth, the chrominance bandwidth is typically limited to about 0.5 MHz. This limited chrominance bandwidth severely restricts the resolution of the still image, and is inadequate to record full color maps having very fine line widths.